Gill, won't you be my Junior Champion?
Not knowing who had touched what with what, Jacy decided not to chance it so nearly everything she owned that could be worn on her body was stuffed into two large sacks so they could be sent to the fancy laundry facilities off ship. She’d make arrangements for their collection and return once she and Lyen put their feet on the ground to spend the day out in the city. She and the nun hadn’t actually made firm plans yet, but Jacy was confident Lyen would enjoy the company. With that in mind Jacy had made sure she was herself dressed in nothing flashy or provocative. Whatever finery fashion or raiment reshaping Lyen deemed suitable, Jacy would play along. Jacy liked playing along because people tended to garner true friendships more easily under those conditions. And she needed a female confidant on board even if she wasn’t sure at all that she’d be sharing anything critical or hard hitting with their nun. Even with the trunks nearly empty they were still just as heavy by Jacy’s figuring. She looked about the shuttle making sure everything she owned was inside one of the trunks then dragged the two bags of laundry down to the main bay and left them near the ramp. She searched for Haddie, but could not find the girl so she called out for young Gill when she saw him moving about on his various grown up duties. “Master Gill, I was hoping to speak with your young sister and inquire as to her health. May I assume by your presence here rather than by her side, that she is on the upswing of things? We were all so worried when she had a bad reaction to those….medicines from the Lieutenant.” Jacy tried to keep the disapproving tone out of her voice. Giving Mach to a child….really Riley? “That’s very good news indeed. I’m glad she’s well on her way to her shiny self. Perhaps I’ll be a few odd trinkets shorter for it, but it’s a small price to pay for her return. And those trinkets tend to walk themselves back into my room before I’ve even noticed them missing.” She gave Gill a playful wink, but the whole time she’d been guiding him back towards the shuttle. She looked up in surprise, “Oh well look at that, the shuttle. Since we’re here, would you mind giving me a hand moving my trunks? Just to one of the larger quarters I think while the Mechanic gets around to the repairs. Is he a nice man, do you think Gill? I’ve tried not to form an opinion of him for fear it would just be a mirror of his opinion on me, but we went to all that trouble to keep him from being confiscated by the Alliance…… So it seems like we’re stuck with him for a while. I’ve heard him refer to me as the twit from time to time and I wanted to make sure you yourself weren’t using language like that. It’s a very offensive term that people should not use in polite conversation. If you ever find yourself wishing the Mechanic would speak more kindly of me, I wouldn’t mind you standing up for my honor. Lift with your legs, Gil, yes that’s good.” “Speaking of the Alliance; when they were in here they went through my belongings and left them scattered about. I understand you and Haddie hid in here afterwards? I hope you did not accidentally touch anything that made you uncomfortable? Anyways, if you have any questions about those things please feel free to ask Vas, okay? And if for some reason Sugarbear doesn’t know the answer, he’ll be sure to relay your request to myself. Unless you wanted to ask me directly?” Jacy was dragging the smallest of the three trunks and having a hard time of it. Maybe it was time to replace her luggage with something lighter or something with wheels.